RSV ¡Eres tan dulce!
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Puede haber algo más bonito que los pequeños detalles que suelen pasar desapercibidos en las personas?


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Corsetería, Margarita, Camisa, Beso lanzado (al aire)**

* * *

Otro día más que era igual de aburrido que el anterior. Solo que hoy era más especial porque venían un montón de mujeres a comprar lencería fina y sexy. ¡Oh, bendito día de San Valentín! Acabábamos de abrir y ya teníamos la tienda llena y apenas dábamos a vasto.

Miré hacia mis compañeras que se movían como peces en el agua. Claro. El mundillo colorido e íntimo de la ropa interior, por no decir misterioso y secreto, era de sobra conocido por ellas y las clientas siempre se iban satisfechas.

Por el otro lado, solo trabajábamos dos hombres en la tienda. Yo, es decir, mi encantadora persona que se encargaba de la caja y Lukas, que trabajaba junto a las chicas de cara al público. Y, aunque la cara inexpresiva que tenía siempre diera miedo en algunas ocasiones, parecía ejercer en las mujeres una especie de confianza y seguridad.

Terminé de pasar los últimos artículos de la mujer que estaba en la cola y me dediqué a observar a Lukas. Era alto, aunque no tanto como yo. Tenía el cabello rubio corto, llevaba flequillo y algunos mechones recogidos con una graciosa cruz, que no era otra cosa que un broche o una pinza. Jamás le he preguntado.

Tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos violetas. Me pregunté por un momento cómo se vería su rostro si sonriera de vez en cuando, aunque solo parecía ser amable con las clientas o con su hermano pequeño.

Conmigo era algo más brusco, pero sabía que me daba un trato especial porque me quería. Estaba seguro.

Observé cómo se acercaba y se sentaba conmigo en el mostrador. Seguro que era porque me echaba de menos. Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas y me giré a mirarle.

-Noru –le llamé por el mote que le había puesto. Como me enteré de que era noruego, pues me pareció una forma agradable y cariñosa de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no me contestó-. Noru –volví a repetir mirándole fijamente-. ¡Noru! –grité fingiendo enfado, jamás podría enfadarme con él, pero parecía más interesado en el móvil. Muy bien, sacaría la artillería pesada. Cogí aire y…  
-Ni se te ocurra –murmuró él sin tan siquiera mirarme.

Inflé los mofletes fingiendo un puchero.

-Pero es que no me haces caso.  
-Dime lo que sea, pero rápido –dijo tras unos segundos.  
-¿Salimos a…¿  
-No –contestó tajantemente.

Abrí los ojos y le hice que me mirara, agarrándole por el mentón.

-¿Por qué?

Entrecerró los ojos con aburrimiento.

-Porque no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer –murmuró y continuó mirando el móvil.

Parecía que estaba discutiendo con alguien por wassap, por como tensaba la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunté.

Me miró largo y tendido y suspiró.

-Mi hermano pequeño.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunté curioso. Con esa única frase poco podía pensar.  
-Quiere salir esta noche.

Le miré incrédulamente. ¿Solo era eso?

-¡Bueno! ¡Pero es cosa de la edad! –exclamé jocosamente sin percatarme de la mirada de odio que me acababa de regalar-. ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
-Diecisiete –murmuró entre dientes.  
-Entonces habrá quedado con alguien –dije restándole importancia.  
-No sale con nadie y mañana tiene clase –contestó-. Además, está enfermo. No puedo dejarle salir.

Solté una carcajada ante las palabras del rubio.

-¡Al final vas a resultar ser un hermano mayor sobre protector!

Lukas pareció cansarse y me miró fijamente cosa que, aunque había intentado que hiciera antes, no había conseguido.

-¿Tienes familia? –preguntó.  
-¿Eh? Pues mis padres y mi gato.  
-Por lo que eres hijo único… -musitó el otro-. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres entender cómo me siento?

Me había dejado sin palabras. Observé cómo se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunté sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Es la hora de la comida. Me acercaré a casa y le disuadiré.

Lukas desapareció de la tienda y yo me quedé allí solito, hasta que una de mis compañeras se acercó. Laura, creo que se llamaba.

-Pobre Mathias –murmuró inclinándose sobre el mostrador y mostrándome su generoso y profundo escote-. ¿Te han dejado solito?  
-Eh… No, Laura. Pero gracias –dije levantándome y caminando hasta la puerta.  
-Es Cristian… -dijo corrigiéndome pero saliendo conmigo-. ¿Qué vas, a comprar?  
-Creo que sí. ¿Tú no tienes que ir a comer?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy a dieta. Tengo que tomarme un líquido durante todo el día, pero solo eso.  
-Ah –contesté como si me importara.

¿Sería yo igual de pesado con Lukas? ¿Pensaría que soy una molestia como lo estoy pensando yo de Laura?

Pasamos por delante de una floristería y vi un ramo de margaritas. Tenía que comprárselo a Lukas.

Cuando salí de la tienda, Laura seguía esperando y volvimos hasta la tienda. No tenía dinero para comer, pero daba igual. El regalo serviría para disculparme con Lukas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo en la corsetería en la que trabajábamos, Laura me interceptó.

-¿Cuándo piensas darme el ramo? –preguntó ansiosa.

La miré sin entender ni una sola palabra.

-¿Qué ramo?  
-Vamos, Mathias. No soy tonta. Sé que es para mí –dijo mientras tiraba de él hasta que se salió con la suya.

¡Joder! ¡Sí que tenía fuerza! Las olió y sonrió.

-Gracias, son preciosas…  
-No son para ti. Devuélvemelas –dije seriamente. La hora de los juegos se había acabado.

Laura frunció el ceño tras sufrir un escalofrío provocado por mi mirada. Yo, enfadado, era un peligro.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Son para Lukas?! ¡Pero si no te hace ni caso! –exclamó molesta.  
-Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo –respondí-. Las flores, por favor.

Se negaba a dármelas y no me esperé que su siguiente movimiento fuera ese. Cogió el ramo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó con rabia para, después, sonreírme como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ahí tienes tus flores –contestó antes de entrar en la tienda.

Las flores estaban destrozadas, esparcidas por el suelo creando una alfombra blanca de pétalos. Me agaché junto a ellas y agarré la única que más o menos permanecía intacta.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré y me encontré con la mirada violeta de Lukas.

-Nada Noru.  
-¿Y todas estas flores? ¿Son tuyas?  
-Sí… -musité quedamente.  
-¿Y quién las ha roto? ¿Alguna amante despechada? –preguntó antes de intentar entrar con cierto deje divertido. Me miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos observando mi mano que permanecía agarrándole de la pernera del pantalón.  
-¿Qué?

Me levanté con la flor en las manos.

-Ah, toma –dijo entregándome una bolsa con una hamburguesa-. Seguro que ni has comido.

La cogí y sonreí dándole las gracias.

-Noru –se volvió a mirarme enfadado, no le gustaba el mote-. Espero que el asunto con tu hermano se haya solucionado.  
-No estaba en casa. Me conoce demasiado bien…  
-Bueno… -susurré y alcé la flor poniéndola frente a la nariz del noruego-. Para ti.

Observé como Lukas alzaba una ceja.

-¿Y esto? –reí ante su pregunta.  
-Me habría gustado darte un ramo entero pero hay mucha loca suelta.

Con la incredulidad todavía impresa en sus pupilas, Lukas cogió la flor y, con un agradecimiento mudo, entró en la tienda. Observé cómo se la metía en el bolsillo de la camisa y sonreí. Al menos no me la había tirado a la cabeza.

Miré la bolsa, la abrí y vi una hamburguesa triple con patatas. Se me hizo al momento la boca agua. Pero, antes de empezar a comer, llamé varias veces sobre el cristal del escaparate consiguiendo la atención del noruego. Cuando me estuvo mirando, besé el cristal para después separarme y señalarnos a ambos; primero a él y luego a mí. Formé un corazón con mis manos y sonreí. Mi beso lanzado y el corazón habían conseguido lo imposible. Que Lukas se sonrojase y bajase la mirada mirando apresuradamente el móvil.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
